


Ах, какой пассаж

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Праздничный водевиль в одном действии. Ничего серьёзного, просто новогоднее хулиганство.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано также на:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5076359

День был необычным. Джону удалось исполнить то, о чём он так давно мечтал: трахнуть Шерлока. Нет, не в том смысле, о котором подумали вы в силу распущенности вашей, а в смысле врезать по физиономии засранца, потом сбить с ног и от души поколотить. А что? Он сам нарвался. Не надо было Ватсона просить его ударить. Ведь отставной капитан Нортумберлендского полка – человек больной и ранетый, он действует порой весьма спонтанно. Хорошо ещё, что вовремя успел остановиться при виде первой крови.

Однако детектив был тем доволен и приступил к проникновению в жилище знаменитой профурсетки Ирэн Адлер. Хозяйка дома встретила их неглиже, заставив впечатлительного Джона зардеться и шепнуть: «Вот это да!». Мамзель ответила ему: «Вот это нет!» и как акула улыбнулась другу. А Шерлок цыкнул, мол, извольте выйти вон и не мешать мне заниматься делом с этой дамой. Джон подчинился, но, чтоб перебить им назревающий интим, немного подпалив журналы в холле, воротился назад, крича: «Пожар», и восхитился тем, как Шерлок ловко обнаружил схрон, где до срока сберегались тайны государственных мужей и королевской семьи.

Сей торжественный момент был прерван появленьем злобной банды, но в сказке нашей победило всё ж добро, которое, конечно, с кулаками, ведь нельзя иначе. «Жестокий век – жестокие сердца». Покуда Джонни, врачебный долг свой выполняя, помогал хозяйской компаньонке, его та обскакала и, повергнув друга к своим ногам, его легонько приласкала стеком.

\- Какой пассаж! – вот и всё, что Ватсон вымолвить сумел, мгновенно свирепея оттого, что кто-то, окромя него, поднял руку на детектива. 

\- Позволь мне на коленях просить прощенья, - попытался подняться Шерлок, но не преуспел – на миг лишь на колени он встал и снова рухнул на пол.

А мамзель, сперев его пальто с уликами в карманцах, ретировалась.

\- О, японский бог, - ругнулся Лестрейд, увидав картину маслом: живописно лежавшие бесславные ублюдки возле сейфа и храпевший Шерлок.

\- Не кантовать! – засуетился возле тушки друга Ватсон. – Я сам домой его доставлю и в постельку уложу.

И уложил, и подле сам улёгся, а после трахнул. Да, в том самом смысле. Не удержался. Ну а кто бы удержался? 

 

И с той поры пошло у них житье на лад. И было б всё прекрасно, если б Майкрофт однажды не испортил Рождество, явившись с неизменным зонтом и прискорбной вестью, что Та Женщина мертва. И вечеринка переместилась в морг Бартса, где бедняжка Хупер внезапно осознала, что Холмсу интересней трупы, чем она сама, и скуксилась. Братишки покурили в публичном месте, нарушая все законы, и Шерлок наш отправился страдать домой на Бейкер-стрит, безудержно пиликая на скрипке. 

\- Сколько можно?! – однажды возмутился Ватсон. – Ладно, ты бесплатный, но скрипка дорогущий инструмент, и денежек заплачено немало за неё. Так что, будь любезен, и бедняжку пощади, а вместе с нею мои уши, а иначе я отлюблю тебя так, что пощады просить ты будешь дважды.

\- Ты, верно, обознался. Такого быть не может. Я не прошу пощады никогда, - ухмыльнулся стервец кудрявый.

Джон собирался дать ему урок, но трель звонка внезапно их прервала. Открыли дверь, а на пороге собственной персоной стояла мисс Адлер.

\- Умерла – так умерла! – воскликнул Джон и потянулся, чтобы дверь захлопнуть перед носом, но гостья незваная уж просочилась внутрь.

\- О, Шерлок, я три сотни СМС тебе отправила, чтоб пригласить на ужин, - негромко прошептала и вперилась бесстыдным взглядом в очи Шерлока.

\- Я нынче на диете: врач прописал мне протеиновый коктейль, и никаких излишеств, окромя анала.

\- Весьма похвально предписаниям врача так следовать сурово, но нынче светлый праздник – Новый год, и в честь него, возможно и нарушить, - юркой змейкой вокруг него вилась Ирэн и ловко соблазняла. – О, Джон, на кухне убежало молоко, - красотка без стеснения соврала, и Ватсон кинулся спасать свой чудный ужин.

Приблизившись к плите, он понял, что чертовка обманула его, и мигом вортился, чтоб увидеть, как бесстыдная девица полезла целоваться к детективу. 

\- Я б вас имела дважды на столе, покуда не запросите пощады, - осмелилась произнести блудница.

\- Ах, какой пассаж! - Джон демонстративно грохнул об пол сервиз на шесть персон из раритетного фарфора, окатив обоих горячим кофе, и, надувшись как сыч, уселся в кресло.

\- Джон, позволь мне на коленях у тебя просить прощенья, - затараторил детектив и мигом взгромоздился на колени к другу.

\- Джон, лапочка, не дуйся, я бы тоже его имела дважды, когда бы не моё бедро, - вступилась миссис Хадсон за кудряшку.

\- И я, я тоже, - вошедшую тихонько Молли Хупер заметили не сразу, - я только не решалась никогда признаться, а видно, зря… Сегодня приготовила сюрприз, - с этими словами девица распахнула пальто и оказалась в виде натуральном.

Ирэн присвистнула и мигом потеряла к детективу интерес.

\- И я б не отказался, - признался всем вошедший инспектор Лестрейд, - только вечно недосуг: вот и сегодня в Ярде чёрти что творится – на полторы кровати два трупа, и те с душком.

Джон, неуклонно стервенея, закричал: 

\- Какие трупы?! Вы с ума сдурели?! Тьфу, я имел в виду кровати!

Внезапно появился Мориарти в мантии из меха горностая.

\- Эй, злоумышленники, где вы? Явилась ваша королева, - сказал так и уселся небрежно в кресло, что свободным было.

\- Нет, это не квартира, а проходной двор! – разозлился Джон.

\- Да, многовато тут народу, но не беда, коль мы устроим групповушку, - Джим предложил. – Давно пускаю слюни я на прелести Шерлока, но видит глаз, а зуб неймёт.

\- Сейчас я посчитаю твои зубы! – Джон кинулся за пистолетом в спальню.

\- Злые вы, уйду я от вас, - негромко сказал Джим и, понадкусывав все яблоки на блюде, удалился.

\- Пожалуй, что и мне уже пора, Холмс, позвони, когда освободишься, - произнёс инспектор, и был таков.

\- Я так понимаю, Молли, что у нас обеих нынче свободный вечер, - мисс Адлер плотоядно улыбнулась, приближаясь к Молли. – Поужинаем вместе?

\- Как будет вам угодно, - потупилась мисс Хупер.

\- Вот и славно, а мужчины пусть играют в свои игрушки, - Молли и Ирэн ушли.

За ними следом поспешила миссис Хадсон со словами: «Не дай бог, в духовке подгорит мой фирменный пирог с черникой», оставив наконец в покое своих жильцов.

\- Ты так грозен был, - Шерлок улыбнулся, когда увидел Джона с пистолетом. – Ты знаешь, а тебе идут оружье и командный этот тон.

\- Не отвлекайся, ты прощения просил, так я рекомендую немедленно продолжить, а иначе… - он поднял стек, забытый Ирэн Адлер.

\- Не останавливайся, - бесовской огонь вдруг полыхнул во взгляде Холмса.

\- Иначе, я немедля накажу тебя. Вот так: упал – отжался, - стек опустился на спину, принуждая детектива лечь на ковёр и начать упражненье.

Вскоре Джон присоединился. Сверху.


End file.
